Mi molestia personal
by eli.vendetta
Summary: Cuando Raven descubre que no fue la unica que logro escapar de Azarath hace diez años las cosas comienzan a cambiar para los titanes,pero ¿Cómo tomara ella a esta nueva visitante, y el interes exagerado de Robin hacia la chica nueva?
1. Chapter 1

Aclaro, los jóvenes titanes no me pertenecen, aclarado esto disfruten del fic.

Notas del autor:

Rb: Robin, CB: chico bestia, Cy: cyborg, SF. Starfire, KF: kid flash, Rae: Raven, Lei: Leida (este personaje si me pertenece y es totalmente de mi invención), cualquier duda, o queja por favor dejen un review, también se reciben anónimos con mucho gusto, soy nueva en esto, pero espero que les guste.

UNA EXTRAÑA CONOCIDA.

Caminaba por las calles de aquel lugar, aquel lugar que hacía algunos años no veía, pero ¿Qué hacia yo en Azarath?, recordaba ese día, cuando todo había cambiado, podía ver a Arela correr, y no era la única que corría, ella también, ella trataba de ayudarme, abrió un portal, y me saco de Azarath, lo ultimo que vi de mi madre y ella fue cuando mi madre la ayudaba a entrar en un contenedor y después….

CB. -Raven, ¿estas bien?_ "AH!!!", abrí los ojos de golpe y comencé a respirar con dificultad cuando el joven verde pregunto desde el otro lado de la puerta, pero como responderle, esa era una pregunta que incluso yo misma me hacia a menudo.

Rae. - claro_ respondí a secas con voz fría, aunque yo no me la creía.

CB. - vas a desayunar_ "¡genial!, ¿tenia que recordarme que ya amaneció?, y yo no he dormido ¡OTRA VEZ!". Se alboroto "frustración" mientras intentaba acallarla.

Rae. - no lo creo Chico Bestia, no tengo hambre.

CB. - ¿otra vez?_ "¿vas a dejar que se preocupe?" Me molesto "Culpa".

Rae. - no tengo hambre, solo quiero estar sola.

No supe que paso después, solo se que deje de escuchar la respiración de Chico Bestia al otro lado de la puerta y finalmente me pude relajar, intente dormir una vez mas, pero las pesadillas volvían a mostrarse en mi mente, de hecho "la pesadilla", la misma imagen se seguía mostrando en mi mente sin dejarme dormir, y sabía perfectamente bien de que se trataba esa pesadilla, en ella podía visualizar claramente los sucesos del día en el que mi madre me saco de Azarath para que pudiera alejarme y esconderme de Trigon, eso ya había pasado hace algunos años, lo que no entendía era que tenia que ver "ella", ¿Quién era? ¿Por qué seguía apareciendo en la maldita pesadilla?, y lo mas importante ¿Por qué sentía que la conocía?

Estaba a punto de meditar para ver si podía averiguar algo, quería viajar a nevermore, pero como siempre esa maldita alarma no me dejo descansar, intente pensar en positivo (si que me sentía mal).

Rb. – Titanes parece que alguien ataco una vieja fábrica abandonada, va a ser otro vagabundo probablemente, pero no podemos dejar de lado nuestro deber.

"Claro un vagabundo, eso tiene que ser rápido", pensé, últimamente los vagabundos era nuestro peor problema, hacía tiempo que los "verdaderos" delincuentes no se atrevían a enfrentarnos.

Llegamos a la dichosa fabrica en el coche de Cyborg, y entramos haciendo bastante ruido, para que negarlo, aun así, estaban tan ocupados que no nos escucharon, era increíble volver a ver a Slade después de tanto tiempo, intentaba acarrear una caja, con ayuda de no se quien, parecía mas un congelador enorme.

No se como demonios paso, pero para cuando yo reaccione me encontraba en el piso con Chico Bestia a mi lado preguntándose ¿Qué demonios me pasaba esa semana?, y bueno los demás se encargaron de hacer nuestro trabajo.

Rb. - ¿Qué es esto?, y además, ¿para qué querría Slade un congelador?_ el jefe pregunto cuando Slade ya había huido.

CB. - no lo se viejo, es algo grande para un congelador.

Rae. - mmmmmmmmmmm, vaya Gar, al fin demuestras que tienes cerebro_ el quería saber donde estaba mi humor usual, ¡SE LO GANO!

Todos rieron mientras yo los penetraba con mi mirada asesina, y finalmente Chico Bestia se acerco al congelador y lo abrió, debo admitir que yo esperaba toda una película de suspenso, con humo saliendo del congelador y unos tétricos ojos rojos, pero no fue así, en el mismo momento en el que abrió el congelador se vio una chica dormida, despertó y se sentó de golpe dentro del dichoso congelador, tan rápido que Chico Bestia que seguía parado a un lado de este quedo demasiado cerca del rostro de la chica, fue la primera vez que el joven verde se convirtió en camaleón, adopto un perfecto color rojo.

Desconocida. – ¡vaya!, ya era hora de que alguien me sacara de esta cosa_ dijo con un ligero rubor en sus pálidas mejillas, y desvió la mirada para disimular la perturbación que le había causado la cercanía de Chico Bestia.

Rb. - ¿Qué dem…

Desconocida. – Hey!!! Cuida tu boquita.

CB. - ¿Qué…_ aun rojo_ mejor dicho, ¿Quién eres?

Desconocida. – Pregúntale a ella_ dijo mientras sonreía a… ¿mi?

Comenzó a dolerme la cabeza ligeramente mientras recordaba las imágenes de la pesadilla…

Rae. – Eso no es un congelador_ afirme.

Desconocida. – Claro que no!, es un vació temporal.

Todos. - ¡¿Qué?!

Desconocida. – Un vació temporal_ dijo como si fuera muy obvio_ ¿Dónde viven, dentro de una caja?_ fruncí el seño mientras ella y chico bestia reían_ esta bien, mal momento para un chiste_ sonrió_ me sorprende que no me recuerdes Raven.

Rae. - "¡GENIAL, ahora todos me miran a mi"_ Hey!! No me vean así, se tanto de ella como ustedes_ todos volvimos a mirarla.

Desconocida. – Veo que no lo recordaras_ suspiro_ en fin, mi nombre es Leida, y yo soy…_ otro dolor de cabeza.

Rae. – Mi hermana…

¡¿QUÉ?!


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo Anterior:

Rae. - "¡GENIAL, ahora todos me miran a mi"_ Hey! No me vean así, se tanto de ella como ustedes_ todos volvimos a mirarla.

Desconocida. – Veo que no lo recordaras_ suspiro_ en fin, mi nombre es Leida, y yo soy…_ otro dolor de cabeza.

Rae. – Mi hermana…

¡¿QUÉ?

Narrador:

Revelaciones.

Llevaban varias horas de haber regresado de la fabrica, todos se encontraban sentados en la sala mirando a ambas hermanas simultáneamente, la recién descongelada sonreía como si nada extraño estuviera sucediendo, tenia ganas de reír, llevaban así desde que habían entrado a la torre.

CB. – Así que ¿son hermanas?_ pregunto para romper el hielo.

Rae. – ¿Sabes Chico Bestia, a veces pienso que tu único talento es decir lo que de por si ya es obvio?

Lei. - ¿Así son siempre?_ pregunto riéndose.

Rb. – Casi siempre_ dijo sonriendo e hizo una pausa_ y… ¿Quién va a contar la historia.

Rae. – Yo me encargo_ dijo al ver que Leída planeaba adelantársele_ cuando en Azarath se creo la confusión por el ataque de ira de Trigon todo mundo intentamos escondernos, pero mi madre sabia que él jamás nos dejaría escapar, por el hecho de que éramos las únicas capaces de liberarlos, así que le pidió a Leída que creara una distracción para poder crear un portal hacia aquí y sacarme de ahí, y cuando me hubo sacado ahí la encero a ella en un vacío temporal y la saco por otro portal, eso fue hace diez años, la pregunta aquí es ¿Por qué demonios no has envejecido?_ dijo mirando a su hermana.

Lei. - ¿Por el vacío temporal?_ dijo de manera sarcástica y CB río.

CB. - ¿Qué es ese dichoso vacío temporal viejo?, quiero decir, ¿es ese congeladorzote?

Rae. – Vaya¡ el agujero negro de tu mente se volvió a tragar tu cerebro, ahora ya no sabremos cuando lo devolverá.

Lei. – el vacío temporal es una especie de maquina que detiene el tiempo dentro de ella, yo estuve ahí dentro diez años, lo que significa que aunque tendría que tener 31 años en este momento tengo 21 igual que Rae.

Rae. – No me llames así_ dijo con mirada asesina que hizo retroceder a todos, pero su hermana estaba demasiado acostumbrada a ese carácter y al peligro que representaba sus emociones como para asustarse_ ¿para que demonios volviste?, estábamos bien sin ti.

Lei. – Para que lo sepas el "estábamos" ya no aplica, Mamá ya no esta_ dijo y Raven pareció herida por ese comentario_ y para seguir ella misma fue la que me pidió que te buscara al despertar para ayudarte a demostrar tus emociones si necesidad de volar toda la tierra en miles de pedacitos, claro que no esperaba que fueras tu quien me encontrara a mi.

Los demás titanes la vieron con curiosidad, aun de lejos porque la mirada de Raven seguía sugiriendo peligro, al parecer la chica decía la verdad sobre demostrar las emociones, ya que a pesar de ser hermana de la de ojos morados, reia abiertamente y se mostraba enojada, alegre o triste cuando se le antojaba, tras de que todos notaran eso, Robin decidió ponerle mas atención, la joven era totalmente diferente a su hermana, a pesar de tener su misma estatura, esta tenia el cabello negro y largo, sus facciones eran las de una niña, aunque se notaba que no era una, y sus ojos eran azules, además tenia un bonito cuerpo y bestia una blusa de color verde limón con llamas negras en la parte superior y un pantalón de mezclilla. A decir verdad la chica no estaba nada mal, pero el no era lo único que lo había notado, del otro lado de la habitación CB la veía con interés, y un ligero sonrojo, tenia planeado acercarse a ella para conversar, pero…

Trr. – Amor_ dijo una joven rubia mientras corría y lo abrazaba por detrás viendo a le extraña con ojos asesinos_ ¿Cómo estas?, ¿no me vas a presentar a la chica nueva?_ le susurro con veneno en la voz.

CB. – Terra ella es Leída_ suspiro_ y Leída ella es Terra… mi novia.

**Lamento mucho no haber publicado antes, se que me tarde exageradamente mucho, pero tuve broncas familiares, y bueno acabo de problemas, espero que sigan ****leyéndome a pesar de eso.**

**Muchas gracias a las que me dejaron Rebién, este capitulo es para todas ustedes, y para Raven x Robin, no se si ya te respondieron, pero para poder publicar necesitas tener el archivo ya hecho en Word, y después irte en tu pagina de administración a New story, espero te ayude.**

**De nuevo muchas gracias y prometo intentar actualizar seguido de ahora en adelante.**


End file.
